1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus for forming a reproduced image by scanning and exposing an image, including a three-dimensional object, and forming an image directly on a photosensitive surface of a photosensitive material. The image is then transferred onto an image receiving material.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image forming apparatuses are known in which the processing of image recording is effected by using two types of image recording material, including a photosensitive material and an image receiving material.
The photosensitive material and the image receiving material are respectively taken up in roll form and are accommodated in magazines having their interiors shielded from light, and are used by being consecutively pulled out each time the processing of image recording is effected. In addition, a water application section is disposed in the image recording apparatus for applying an image-forming solvent onto the photosensitive material after exposure. Further, a heat development transfer section, which is comprised of a heat drum and an endless pressure-contact belt for pressure contacting an outer periphery of the heat drum and rotating together with the heat drum, is also disposed in the image recording apparatus.
Further, with the image recording apparatus of this type, a placing table for placing an original thereon is provided on the upper surface of the apparatus. The placing table is formed of a transparent glass plate, and a holding cover which is superposed on the transparent glass plate.
The holding cover can be opened. After an original is placed on the transparent glass plate with the holding cover set in an open state, the holding cover is closed. Consequently, the original can be held in a predetermined position.
The photosensitive material is pulled out from the magazine by a predetermined length and cut. While the photosensitive material is being nipped and transported by transport rollers, an image of the original placed on the transparent glass plate is exposed by an optical system. After water serving, as an image-forming solvent, is applied to the photosensitive material in the water application section, the photosensitive material is sent to the heat development transfer section. Meanwhile, the image receiving material is pulled out by a predetermined length from the magazine and is cut in the same way as the photosensitive material. The image receiving material is also sent to the heat development transfer section by transport rollers in synchrony with the photosensitive material. In the heat development transfer section, the photosensitive materials, to which water has been applied, are superposed on the image receiving material. These superposed materials are wound around the outer periphery of the heat drum in close contact therewith. Further, while these two materials are being nipped and transported by the heat drum and the endless pressure-contact belt, the photosensitive material undergoes heat development, and an image is transferred onto the image receiving material, thereby allowing a predetermined image to be formed (recorded) on the image receiving material.
However, the above structure and process suffice if the image to be copied is a two-dimensional image recorded on paper. However, in a case where there arises a need to copy a three-dimensional object, special conditions are required in that the three-dimensional object must be placed upside down, the focusing plane must be raised, and the background must be whitened by means of back light.
In addition, with the above-described structure, since it is essential to cause the copying surface to face downward, it is impossible to copy a three-dimensional object containing a liquid, in particular. Namely, the structure is such that it is impossible to copy planar images of such items as foods, beverages, and water tanks.
Although an apparatus for copying a three-dimensional object by photographing the three-dimensional object from above is available, and it is possible to copy a three-dimensional object containing a liquid by using such an apparatus, since the apparatus is an exclusive-use apparatus, the arrangement of the apparatus is complicated, and lacks versatility.